Happy At Last
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Ezra and Aria have finally gone public about their relationship. Will it bring happiness or heartache? Will Aria's parents accept it? Will Ezra's past haunt him? Or will A get in the way and ruin it for everyone and anyone involved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Okay let's start this with an intro. Cue awesome dance music with a great electric guitar. My name is Aria, Aria Montgomery. I guess you could say I'm the type of chick who's a bit of a hippy and a bit of a rocker. I'm not a real girly girl, and I'm not real sweet. The word makes me nearly gag actually. I have an amazing boyfriend, Ezra. We just recently told my parents about us, at the time they weren't too pleased but now they're uh.. adjusting I guess. Oh, I forgot to mention. Ezra is my former English teacher. We hooked up before we knew. Before he knew I was underage and before I knew I would walk into class the first day and have very awkward eye contact with a guy I made out with in a bathroom of a bar. I'm glad it happened though. Maybe not under those circumstances but if we knew it might have changed things. The funny thing was my mom thought he was with Spencer, my best friend, not me. I mean, it was kinda funny.. kinda. I also have 2 other best friends, Hanna and Emily. Since this is sort of my online diary I guess I can tell you about A. A is this person who has been harrassing my friends and me for the past few months. We don't know who it is, we get clues but his/her number is always blocked. We can't go to the place because we can't confess what we did to Jenna. Jenna is blind and it's totally our faults and we'd suffer so many consequences if anyone ever found it.. except Ezra.. I kinda told him. I guess you could say I tell him about everything.. Almost everything. He doesn't know about A. Right! Back to A. Okay, so A has been stalking us because our best friend Alison was murdered. We don't know how exactly these two have fit together mainly because we don't know who A is but A knows about us. A has had to have been stalking us for years now to know so much. But why make yourself visible to us after all this time? Why now? It started after Ali died. Before her funeral we got texts so we assumed A stood for Alison but A stands for anonymous which doesn't help us solve anything. We just need to find out who- Crap! Late for school I gotta go._

I flipped my laptop onto the bed and got up. That was productive, I thought. I ran downstairs and saw my mom at the table. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and walked over to her. She seemed so upset. It'd only been a week since I told her about Ezra and me and she'd not looked at him or me the same since.  
"So.. How are.. things?" I asked.  
"They're good. How are things with you?" she replied, she wasn't wanting to talk to me right now it seemed.  
"Good.. I guess. Mom, are you mad about Ezra and me?"  
"I'm not mad that you're together, though I do find it weird. I'm mad that you lied to me about it."  
"You lied to Dad about Mike hurting you. Dad lied to you about cheating. Mike even lied about breaking into houses. So it's okay for everyone in this house to lie but me?"  
"I'm not saying it's okay what we did, Aria. I'm saying we need to fix this and be a family again."  
"Yeah, whatever." the room was silent for a few seconds.  
"Aria.. does he make you happy?"  
"Very."  
"Invite him over."  
"What?"  
"For dinner tonight. Invite him over. If you're planning on staying with him for a while, I think it's time me and your father sat down and had a dinner with him. Not as your teacher or your dads friend though, as your boyfriend."  
It still felt so weird, her mom calling him her _boyfriend_.  
"O-okay. I'll tell him."  
I ran outside and saw Emily coming up the driveway. I got in and she handed me a coffee. I smiled and pulled out my phone to text Ezra.  
**DINNER TONIGHT. MY PLACE- WITH MY PARENTS. XO ARIA**  
I put my phone back in my bag and told Em everything. Her mouth opened a bit but then turned to a smile. She congratulated me and my phone buzzed. I pulled it back out of my bag and saw it was from Ezra.  
**Great! I'll be there. What time?**  
Dinner was usually when anyone felt hungry but now she actually had to think of a time. 6? No too early. 8? No too late. 7 it is.  
**7. SEE YOU THERE.**  
She put the phone back in her bag again, took a sip of coffee, and let out a sigh of relief before smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emily and I got to school and saw Hanna basically sprint to the car. She ran up to us basically out of breath.  
"Hanna, what happened?" I asked  
"I was with Caleb and things were getting a little heavy and it was all great until A interrupted." she said  
"Wait, did you see A?!"  
"No, I saw his pervy video camera."  
She pulled out a camcorder that looked basically new.  
"Wait this looks.. new..I'm gonna go ask Paige about this. Her parents own a lot of these for our swim meets, she'll know if it's new." Emily interrupted and then ran off towards the gym.  
"Hanna.. what exactly did A see?" I asked.  
"Do I have to say?" she responded.  
"YES. What happened?"  
"Okay, we were at my house and my mom left. We were watching this movie which was totally boring so we started kissing a little, then it turned to making out and right when touching got involved Caleb saw a red light from the camcorder. He got super mad and thought I was setting him up and before I could explain he darted out of my house and now isn't answering any calls or texts. I hate that bitch."  
"Okay Hanna you need to stay calm, Em is figuring out if it's new then we'll know if A has more than one camcorder to tape us with. We'll figure it out. It'll all be fine."  
"Why are you so optimist today?"  
"Optimistic, Hanna. And Ezra is coming to dinner tonight with my parents."  
"Your parents and the cops?"  
"Not funny. No, they're getting to know him. I think they're actually starting to be cool with us."  
We both smiled and Em came running back to us.  
"It's new." she said. "Maybe used once or twice, but that's it."  
"That means A has more than one of these to be filming us with." Hanna said.  
Just then Spencer came up with a big smile.  
"Hello, ladies." she sounded too happy.  
"What's up with you? And why are you late?! Never has Spencer Hastings ever been late to anything." Hanna said.  
"Let's just say my parents were out of town and Toby stayed the night." she was still smiling.  
All of our mouths got bigger and bigger as we made the connection.  
"Spencer!" Em said. We were all laughing by this time.  
"Well.. I guess it's Aria's turn to lose her virginity next." Hanna said.  
Now they were all looking at me. I blushed. I hadn't told them about the night I stayed at Ezra's. It was passionate and gentle, and that's when I really realized how much I loved him. I just smiled and laughed back and the bell rang. Thank God. I basically ran to my Math class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I got home and walked into my bedroom. I looked around for what to wear. I grabbed a dark green dress and tried it on. It was low cut but not enough that my parents would make me change. I added some fishnets and boots. Then I fixed my hair and makeup and my phone buzzed. I picked it up praying it wasn't A. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Ezra.  
**Can't wait for tonight. I miss you.**  
I smiled before replying.  
**Either can I. I miss you too. See you tonight. xo**  
I was about to put my phone down when my phone buzzed again. My smile nearly instantly faded when I saw (Blocked Identity).  
**See you tonight, Aria. Wear something pretty for me and my camcorder. -A**  
Now I felt like puking. But it wasn't just a feeling. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then I sat on the floor and did my best not to cry. I had to tell Ezra about A before A screwed everything up again. I got up and fixed myself, luckily none of my makeup had smeared. I went downstairs and my parents both looked professional. The table was already set up and my mom was making some new pasta recipe. My dad looked still a little upset but was doing his best. I walked over to him but before I could say anything the door bell rang. I answered it and saw Ezra standing before me. He looked beautiful, like always. He was wearing a suit and holding flowers.  
"Uh, hi.. These are for you." he handed them to me. He was nervous.  
"Thank you. Come in."  
I smiled to try and calm him down. It wasn't working. My dad walked up to him. Now I was nervous.  
"Hello, Ezra." was all he said.  
"Hi, Byron. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. The food is almost ready. Would you like to sit?"  
"I'd love to."  
So far, so good. I went to sit down but my dad stopped me.  
"Ah-Aria, would you go help your mother?"  
I could tell it was more of a command than a question. I walked into the kitchen trying to hear what they were saying but all I could hear were every 2-3 words per sentence. It sounded like they were talking about work.  
"Aria, what are you doing in here?" my mom asked.  
"Oh, mom, uh, dad asked me to come help you. Do you need any help?"  
"No, not really. Actually, could you finish chopping these tomatoes?"  
"Mom, I hate tomatoes. You hate tomatoes. So does dad. So does Ezra."  
"Oookay, no tomatoes. Dinner is ready. Go sit, I'll bring it in."  
Thank God. I walked back into the dining room and sat next to Ezra, telling both of them dinner was ready. Ezra smiled at me, and I smiled back. My mom came in with the biggest bowl I'd ever seen almost filled to the top of pasta. It was made with alfredo sauce and lots of veggies. My mom sat by my dad and looked at me to serve. I took Ezra's plate and filled it for him, then my dads, then my moms, then mine. I really didn't have an appetite right now, I could almost feel A watching me. The nerves must have been showing because I felt Ezra rub my leg under the table. All the nerves left and we ate and talked the rest of dinner. My dad and mom both laughed over some of his college stories and him and my dad bonded over cars and facts about beer. When my dad was in the middle of telling Ezra about some fancy German beer, I looked over and saw a red light in the window of the dining room. I felt my stomach drop. When had A put that there? I'd been so sure to make sure he didn't pop up, he must have put it there earlier. I excused myself claiming I needed some fresh air. I went outside and grabbed the camcorder. I'd seen that camcorder before. I thought where I had seen it. Then I remembered. Ezra had one just like it. I grabbed the camcorder and threw it down, smashing it under my boot and then saying "How about that, A?" under my breath.  
"What?" I heard a voice say.  
I jumped and turned around to see Ezra. He looked confused.  
"Where did you get that camcorder from? Has it been on all night?" he asked.  
"Can we go somewhere? Alone.. I need to talk to you. It's important." I finally said back.  
"Sure, sure. Come to my place later tonight."  
We nodded and walked back in.  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, it's been great but I gotta go." he said.  
"Oh, so early? Things just got started. We were gonna play Scrabble." my mom said.  
"Yeah, I have some papers to grade back at the office." he replied  
"Yeah, and Hanna was wanting to hang out tonight anyways. Boy drama." I added.  
"Okay, well it was lovely having you." my mom said, they shook hands and he left.  
I went upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and jeans and a coat. I went downstairs and my mom stopped me.  
"Whoa, where are you going? It's Scrabble night!"  
"Mom, I told you, Hanna needs me right now."  
"..Okay. Well be home by 10."  
I ran out the door and got in my car. I drove to the familiar apartment. I sat there for a minute thinking how to even bring up A. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.  
**Who knew pasta was an aphrodisiac? -A**  
I put it back in my bag and went up to 3B. I was done playing A's game. I was done keeping it a secret. I knocked on the door and he answered. He'd changed into pajamas. Even now he looked insanely hot. He opened the door so I could come in. I sat on his couch and took a deep breath.  
"If I told you something, could you like promise to keep it a secret? No one can know, not my parents, not anyone.." I finally said. I was shaking now from adrenaline  
"Yeah, of course. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah.. I think so. I am for now. But soon I might not be."  
"What's going on, Aria?"  
"After Ali died, someone started texting me and my friends. All we know is that this person goes by A, but they send us texts and they know everything about us, and I'm pretty sure he or she wants to kill us.. and I really have no idea why." I felt a huge weight become lifted off my shoulders but he wasn't saying anything and his expression was blank. "That's who texted me the night I left my phone here.. That's who keeps trying to hurt us, our relationship.. I really don' t know who it is and I don't know what we or Ali did to them... Ezra please say something."  
"Kiss me, first."  
"Why?"  
"Please. Aria."  
I kissed him and I felt how tense his entire body was.  
"Aria.. I'm.. I need to tell you something, now."  
"What?"  
"It's me. I'm A."  
Everything inside me went numb. I was in love with him and he was using me to kill me and my friends. I felt like puking, or dying, or both. I got up and tears started in my eyes.  
"I shouldn't have come here."  
I ran for the door but he blocked it.  
"Aria listen to me, it is not what you think. I love you. I really do I wasn't lying about that."  
"Get out of my way!"  
"No, Aria, I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Not going to hurt me? You already have! You tried to kill us, Ezra! Did you kill Ali?"  
"What? No, no I didn't kill anyone. It was supposed to be a stupid prank but it went too far."  
"How do you know everything about us?"  
"Alison told me."  
"Alison? You know Alison?"  
"I did.. yes.."  
I'd heard more than enough.  
"Please, just let me go."  
"Aria, I can't let you go. I love you and now you don't love me and I can't handle that. Not after everything we've been through."  
"I never said I didn't love you. I'm just trying to figure all of this out."  
"Then please, go sit back on the couch, and I will answer anything. I'll tell you anything and everything."  
I went and sat on his couch. He sat in front of me and looked into my eyes. That's when I felt it. Despite everything that had happened tonight, he still loved me. It was 8:42 when we started talking and at 9:43 I called to tell my mom I was staying the night at Hanna's, then I hung up.  
"Does that mean you'll stay here? With me?" he asked.  
"..I don't know. Keep talking."  
We talked until 11:23. I felt closure. I felt.. in love with him. He told me his deepest secret, I told him mine. He told me who he thought killed Alison. He told me who else was involved. I told him my secrets and my worries, all the times I'd thought I'd die. He apologized, and then he sat next to me and held me. I cried in his arms. Then he lifted my chin to look at him.  
"I'm in love with a monster." the words slipped out of my mouth.  
I went to apologize but before I could say anything he smashed his lips into mine. We kissed several times, before it led farther and farther. He was about to take my shirt off when I stopped him.  
"Are there any cameras or recording devices going right now?" I asked.  
"No. You can look if you want, but I promise there's none in here." he replied.  
Somehow I trusted him, so we went back to what we were working on, pretty soon clothes were off and I was in his bed. Even though I wasn't a virgin before, this felt like losing my virginity. Afterwards, he held me until I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ezra's alarm clock went off and we both make grunting sounds which meant we didn't want to leave the bed, or didn't want to leave each other. I stretched and sat up but he grabbed me and kissed me hard before I was able to get out of bed. We repeated this action a few times before we were both smiling and laughing.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him.  
"Me? I should be making you breakfast, you're the guest."  
"We could make it together?"  
"Deal. What are we making?"  
"It's your place, you tell me."  
I got up and put my hair into a high ponytail.  
"Hmm.. scrambled eggs? French toast? Bacon? Cereal?"  
"Mm.. How about just a coffee?"  
"Perfect."  
I turned on the coffee maker and he handed me the coffee grounds and then kissed my cheek. He grabbed two coffee cups and the creamer and then looked around confused.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"I can't.. I can't find the sugar."  
"Oh, it's up here." I reached into the cupboard and handed it to him.  
"You know my house better than I do. Maybe you should just move in." he chuckled.  
I knew he was joking but part of me wished he wasn't. I grabbed the coffee pot and poured mine a little fuller than his. He liked more cream than coffee and I liked more coffee than cream. He looked at me with a genuine smile before making both of our coffees how we liked them. We sat at the bar and drank our coffee while talking.  
"So, anything going on today?" I asked.  
"Nope, just exams and pa.. Crap! I never graded the papers. I guess I'll have to be very nice when grading them tonight."  
"Just make up some excuse."  
"Like what? My girlfriend came over, found out my biggest secrets, then we had sex in my bed and it was amazing?"  
"Even though that'd work, I'd rather you didn't say that." we laughed.  
"So what do you suggest?" he asked.  
"I suggest, you had a meeting. Which you did, with my parents. Then, you came home and had some personal issues to deal with. That way, you aren't technically lying."  
"I like that, I'll go with that. I forgot to tell you, Jackie has moved buildings so she needs a pass to get in to my building, and I made a list of people allowed to visit me and people to not allow to visit me. I put her on the not allowed and you are at the top of allowed no matter the reason."  
I felt a warm feeling in my stomach as well as a lot of relief. I reached up and kissed him. It didn't matter if he was A anymore, because that part of his life was over. We kissed and kissed, he had coffee breath but I really didn't mind. My phone rang mid-kiss. My heart nearly dropped when it said (Blocked Identity). I looked to Ezra but he was just as confused.  
Did you really think he was the only one who was in on this game? -A  
"Aria, I promise you I did not send that." he was more afraid than I was now.  
"No, no I know you didn't I was with you all night. Who else is in on this though?"  
"The only other person I thought was Ian and Alison.. but they're both dead."  
My phone rang again, but this time it was Spencer.  
"Hey, did you get a text just now?" she asked.  
"Um, yeah.." I replied. She still had no idea Ezra was in on this and I didn't want her to know.  
"What the hell does that mean? He's not the only one? Who?"  
"Spenc, I gotta go. Family drama. I'll see you at school."  
I hung up before she could say anything else. I turned to Ezra, he stood up and hugged me. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.  
"We better get ready." he said.  
"Wait, should I tell them?"  
"That's up to you."  
I followed him and we got ready. I was wearing my same outfit from yesterday, but kept my hair up this time. When I was ready we walked to his car and got in, he drove me to school and pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed my bag realizing where we were but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed my arm and kissed me. I felt eyes from all around. I got out of the car and waved goodbye. I turned and walked to my locker. I knew my friends would be here any moment with tons of questions and I'm not sure if I was ready to answer them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I walked up to my friends trying my hardest to seem like I was fine and happy. It didn't work. Spencer handed me a soy latte and Hanna was the first to ask.

"What happened?" she said.

"Hanna chill she's having family drama!" Spencer defended me.

"Actually Spenc.. I kinda lied about that. I was at Ezra's last night.."

Now Spencer was blocking the other girls so it was just me and her talking.

"You lied to me?"  
"Spencer all of us lie that's why we're in this mess."

"What happened at Ezra's?"

"I just.. It's really hard to say because I don't want you guys to judge him."  
"We won't just tell us what is going on." Emily said

"Ezra.." It suddenly felt really hard to speak or swallow or do anything really. "Ezra is A... But let me finish. Mona was A for the first year and a few months after that. He's knew to this. He figured it was the only way to protect me and he said he was making sure that A would never hurt me or kill me." I let out a sigh of relief. All the girls mouths were about to the floor. Finally Hanna said something.

"So, he was trying to protect you.. by hurting us?"

"No! Ye.. I don't know. All I know is he basically sacrificed himself for me I mean come on isn't that at least a little romantic?!"

"Yes, Aria, it is." Spencer started. "But at the same time, he can only protect one of us."

"Well, that's the things guys." I was trying to make him seem not that bad. "Ezra showed me that he was not going to be A anymore and then last night I got a text.. from A. And it wasn't Ezra.. but he did show me how to trace it back." I was not ready for this part at all.

"Okay, who was it?" Emily asked.

"Guys.." I really didn't want to say

"Come on Aria. We're not going to judge you or Ezra." All of them nodded.

"It was Caleb."

Now all of us were looking at Hanna who looked like we'd just killed her puppy in front of her. She started crying.

"Maybe someone just took his phone." She said.

I could judge her, I wanted to believe Ezra was innocent too.

"Hanna, me and Ezra traced it back and followed Caleb. It was him." I felt like the worst person alive. We all held Hanna as she cried and cried.

By English class, Hanna was just silent. I was doing my usual thing of trying not to stare too much at Ezra and like usual it wasn't working. All I could think about though was last night, and then Hanna, and then A, and then Ezra, and back to Hanna.

"Aria?" He said. Right by my desk.

"Wh-what? Sorry.."

"Your homework, Ms. Montgomery."

"Oh! Yeah my homework." I reached into my bag and handed it to him.

We smiled at each other for a minute before realizing where we were and he moved to the next desk. The bell rang about 30 seconds later and I packed up my things. He gave me a look that told me to stay after everyone left. I did. All the other teens finally left and he shut the door.

"Did you..?" he didn't even have to finish.

"Yes. They know. But I told them about Caleb so that made them not really judge you as much." I tried to make that into a joke but it was a pretty serious thing.

"I'm glad. Aria, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just seemed like I was protecting you and I wasn't, I realize that now."

"I don't blame you. At first I was scared but I've had time to think and I suppose if I was in your place I would have done the same thing."

He walked closer but I stopped him.

"Oh.. I thought you said-"  
"Ezra, we're at school. We can't kiss here."

He nodded in realization and we both laughed. We looked out to see the principal and I walked to the door. Ezra looked ready to play along.

"So, thank you for the help with my homework, Mr. Fitz."

He looked almost angry at the principal. I turned to walk off but he grabbed my arm and turned me and kissed me. Right there, in front of every teen in the halls, the principal, the teachers, everyone. But I didn't care, I kissed back. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"You're welcome Ms. Montgomery."

The principal along with about 200 other people were shocked. Including my friends.

"Okay look. I love her. I am so in love with her, and I know that isn't the normal circumstances but when it's real you can't just let it go. I've tried to let her go, but the second I see her, all those emotions just come flooding back and I know you've felt that before because I've seen the way you look at your wife. I'm not asking you to be all happy for us, I'm just asking you to accept us and not say anything." Ezra finally sighed but never stopped looking at the principal.

The principal just turned and walked away. He stopped and looked at us.  
"My office afterschool. Both of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

You could feel the tension in the halls. The things that were being said about me weren't that great, but to my surprise we actually had a few supporters built up. Even my friends. I was glad I wasn't feeling too alone. Spencer was basically holding me the entire lunch hour. Hanna kept offering me food, even though I told her I didn't have an appetite. Emily kept offering advice but she admitted it was hard because she didn't really know what it was like to be in my position, however it was easy because she understood having to gain acceptance from her peers. Emily was always so intellectual. Hanna was always so compassionate. Spencer was always so smart and loving.

I had a free period after lunch so I went to The Brew. I ordered my usual soy latte and sat at a high table. I took a sip of the latte and looked up to see Jake. The last person I wanted to see was my ex who knew I'd left him to go back to Ezra but it was too late and he was already walking towards me. He reached my table and ever so casually said hello. How could he be this casual? Oh yeah, because he wasn't about to ruin someones life after school. I said hi back and he did a usual convo. The how have you been, whats new, why are you here and not at school, like it was any of his business. Still, I responded, I even told him about Ezra. Not to make him jealous, but so he heard the truth from me rather than a lie about what happened 2 days later. I knew he'd hear, it was Rosewood. He just nodded and said he had to go, and he did. I checked my phone, I had about 5 minutes to get back to school. I got up and walked back.

Just as I entered the bell rang and people poured out of classes. A girl I'd never met came up to me.  
"Hi, you're Aria right?"  
"Yeah.. that's me.."  
"Could you maybe get Mr. Fitz to give me a better grade on my essay? I know you how close you to are."  
She had an evil grin coming across her face. I was done with people picking on me and Ezra.  
"Maybe if you were a little smarter you would have got a better grade."  
Her grin turned instantly to anger, but I saw Ezra standing behind her and now I was the one who was upset.  
"Mary, please walk away." he said to the girl. And she did.  
"Aria, can I see you in my classroom for a second?" he sounded serious.  
"Ezra, we have to go to the principals office."  
"It'll only take a minute."  
We walked into his classroom and he shut the door. He looked at me for a few seconds and then hugged me tight.  
"No matter what happens in that office, I love you, Aria. Don't ever think anything of what we have is wrong, no matter what he says. We know this is real, and we know it feels right. No one can hurt us."  
"I love you too."  
He squeezed my hand and we walked to the office.

We sat in front of the principals office now. I could tell he was as nervous as I was. I could hear every tick of the clock, it was turning into a pet peeve. I could hear Ezra breathing faster than normal, taking several deep breaths. I could see students down the hall whispering things. I turned my head and saw Mike looking worried. I nodded my head at him to let him know I was fine, even if I didn't believe it. Mr. Hackett walked out and gestured for us to enter his office. He shut the door and closed the blinds behind him. Ezra sat next to me and Hackett sat across from us.  
"Okay, so let me start this off by saying I'm not mad. I was earlier, more from it being a PDA which the school does not allow no matter the age, orientation, or anything else of that matter. However, you have explained to me that you're in love with this girl. You're in love with him too I can tell. I'm also upset you lied to me, Aria. But you were just protecting someone you love which anyone can understand. What I do have to ask, which I wish I didn't, is if you two have been physically intimate?" he was looking at me for an answer.  
"No. I know that there are rumors flying around but Ezra and I care more about the love we share for each other. It's not about the physical stuff and we've agreed to wait until I'm 18 to even consider that posibility." I said.  
I knew I was lying, but like he said, I was lying to protect someone I love.  
"Is that true, Mr. Fitz?"  
"Yes. I would love her just as much if she weren't my student, and to be completely blunt, I really don't care about sex."  
I was holding in laughter after he said that, all I could think about is how we met, I felt responsible for teaching him how to be such a good liar.  
"Alright, here's the deal. I won't say anything to the police, but if they ask I will tell them what you've both told me. No PDA because it is still school. Now, Ms. Montgomery, you are excused but I have something I'd like to talk to Mr. Fitz about."  
I looked at Ezra, and then got up. This worried me. I grabbed my bag and waited outside the office. I texted Hanna, Spenc, and Em and told them what happened. I hit send and the door opened. Ezra told me to walk with him.

We got to his car and I got in. I was trying really hard not to ask right away in case something bad happened, but if something bad did happen I'd want to know so I could help right? I couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"What did he say to you?" I asked, almost too eager.  
"He.. He told me about a job opening in Ravenswood. A teaching position. Pays double what I make now and it's a great school."  
"Really? That's.. great."  
"Yeah, it is. My house or yours?"  
"Uh, mine."  
"Why? I can take you home later."  
"No I have plans with Spencer."  
"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I got home and jumped onto my bed. I pulled out my phone and called Spencer. It rang twice before she picked up.  
"Happy early birthday!"  
"Thanks. I think I'm needing some team Sparia tonight."  
"Uh oh, I thought you said everything with Ezra went well?"  
"It did, but he got this amazing job offer."  
"Well, that's good right?"  
"No, because it's in Ravenswood."  
"What?! He can't take a job in Ravenswood. I'll be over there in a few minutes."  
Click. She was probably already in her car and half way here. That's what I loved about Spencer. You could always count on her. I called Hanna and Emily and invited both of them too. Emily said she was with Paige. Hanna said she'd be here shortly. The bell finally rang.

I opened the door and Spencer came in, shortly followed by Hanna. Spencer had brought me a birthday present perfectly wrapped up. Hanna brought me ice cream and said she forgot my birthday present at home but would give it to me tomorrow. We all went to my bedroom and split the ice cream.  
"So why would he want to move to Ravenswood if he got Hackett of all people to be okay with you guys?" Hanna started.  
"Well Hackett isn't who we're worried about. What if someone at school says something? What if a police officer sees us in public? People are always going to ask about us. In Ravenswood they wouldn't.. because we wouldn't be together."  
"Aria it's only a few miles, not Philly." Spencer added.  
"New subject. What are you wearing for your birthday tomorrow? We're going to the grille." Typical Hanna.  
"What time? It's Saturday tomorrow so I usually go to Ezra's."  
"8. Don't you dare skip out because my gift is kick ass."  
"Okay."  
An IM popped up just then from Ezra.  
We still on for tomorrow, babe?  
Even when I was upset with him I was smiling.  
Yes. When should I be there? Are you sure you aren't still spying on me? We were just talking about you.  
Very funny. 10:30.  
See you then. Love you.  
Love you too.  
I shut down the laptop and went to my bed. I realized I hadn't opened Spencer's gift. I grabbed it and tore it apart. It was a necklace with a moonstone in the middle.  
"Oh my God, Spenc! This is beautiful! Thank you!"  
I reached up and hugged her, she looked pleased with herself. She helped me put it on and Hanna showed me which of my outfits she thought would look good with it. Even though I hadn't changed my closet in months Hanna still dug through it every time she came over. I checked the clock, it read 11:29. Spencer started talking about Toby, which pretty much made me and Hanna fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I woke up about 8. I was alone in my room, no Hanna or Spencer. I went into my bathroom and fixed my hair a bit. I went downstairs to see Spencer and Hanna at my kitchen table with coffee and cupcakes.  
"Wow! This is awesome guys, thank you! But cupcakes for breakfast?"  
"It's your birthday, shut up and eat the cupcake!"  
We all laughed and I opened the box. Across the many cupcakes it said Happy Birthday Aria. I was in the middle of my second I got a text from Ezra.  
**Happy Birthday, babe. I love you. See you soon.**  
My birthday was already off to an awesome start. After my third cupcake I went upstairs and got into the shower. It felt hot, making me tired again. I switched it to a cooler temperature to wake me back up. When I got out I got ready for Ezra's. By the time I was done it was almost 10. I had 30 minutes to be to his house. I walked out and downstairs before remembering Hanna and Spencer were still there.  
"Where are you going?!" Spencer asked.  
"Ezra's, remember?"  
"Ugh, fine. Meet us tonight."  
I nodded and walked out to my car. I got in and drove to Ezra's.

I pulled into a space in front of Ezra's apartment and shut off my car. I did some quick fix ups of my makeup before I went in. I went to the familiar doorway that read 3B. I knocked. He almost instantly opened like he'd been waiting for me. He opened the door the rest of the way and I walked in. The curtains were shut and candles were lit all over the place. He had vegan take-out on the table and one of our old movies ready to go. I turned around and kissed him.  
"So.. you like it then?" he laughed.  
"I love it. Which one is mine?" I pointed to the vegan food.  
"The.. one with tofu?"  
"Ezra they both have tofu."  
"Okay the right one."  
We were both laughing over this by now. We sat on the couch and ate while we watched our movie and cuddled on his couch. We watched several movies and played board games. We looked at old literature together too. We put one last movie, Some Like It Hot.

After the movie was over I looked up at him and he started kissing me over and over. His hands started exploring when my phone went off. Both of us looked annoyed. I checked my phone. It was Spencer.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Where the hell are you? It's 9 you were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"  
"Oh crap! I'm so sorry I'll be there in a few minutes!"  
I hung up and Ezra looked sad. He already knew where I was going.  
"I'll call you tomorrow?"  
"No, wait, I got you something for your birthday."  
"Ezra, you didn't have to get me anything."  
He went over to his desk and pulled out a small rectangle box. I opened it and saw a key. I was extremely confused.  
"Look I've been trying to find the right time to give you this all day."  
"Oh, it's.. what is it?"  
"Aria, it's the key to the apartment in Ravenswood."  
"You mean.. the lair?"  
"No, I got rid of that. This is a new apartment, and I want you to move in it.. with me."  
"You want me to move in with you? In Ravenswood?"  
"Yes. You don't have to give me an answer now just think abou-"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"I'll move in with you Ezra."  
His face went from shocked to excited in happy and he grabbed me and picked me up and swung me around. He kissed me so hard my knees started to shake.  
"Okay, well I have to go to my friends but I will call you after and we'll figure out details."  
"Alright. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I walked out and went to meet up with my friends.

I got to the restaurant and got out. I went inside and met my now furious friends. I sat down by them. None of them had ordered anything yet.  
"I know you guys are pissed at me but I can explain."  
"No need to, it's your birthday and he's your boyfriend. We get it." Emily said. She was always so accepting.  
"Okay, so what are we ordering?"  
We decided on salads, fries, and splitting a chocolate lava cake at dessert. The salad was good, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ezra and I think they were all catching on that something is up.  
"Okay what is going on?" Spencer finally asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been smiling at that salad for the past 10 minutes. Are the leafy greens hitting on you?"  
"No, I have some kinda big news guys."  
Now they all stopped to look at me.  
"Ezra and I are moving to Ravenswood. Together."  
"What?! How have you kept this a secret this long?!" Hanna asked.  
"I didn't really know how to bring it up."  
"Oh my God, we're so happy for you!" Hanna said.  
We spent the rest of the night talking about Ravenswood and Ezra and me leaving and the key and how it happened. When I got home I called Ezra and we figured out we'd be moving to Ravenswood in 2 weeks. Now I had to figure out how to tell my family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up the next morning worried. I thought if I went to sleep maybe I could escape that for a while but I just had a dream where Ezra was ignoring me and lying to me and I was stuck in Ravenswood with him. My dream self had no idea that's not how Ezra is now, but luckily my awake self did. Part of me was worried about the huge step Ezra and I were taking, and the other half was worried about telling my parents. I reached over and grabbed my phone to call my mom. There was a text. It was from Ezra.  
**Come over today? We need to figure all the details out.**  
**I'll be there soon. Just have to talk to my parents first.**  
I called my mom who was currently in Australia. I had no idea the time or day or even year there but I just hoped she answered. I got up and looked into the hallway. My dad was already gone and Mike was asleep. After three rings she finally answered.  
"He-hello? Aria is that you?"  
"Yeah, Mom where are you?"  
"I'm at the beach let me go inside real quick."  
A few moments later all the scratchy windy sounds were gone and it was quiet.  
"Okay, how are you sweetie?"  
"I'm fine. I actually was calling to tell you some pretty big news but Dad doesn't know yet."  
"Oh am I the first?"  
"Apart from Ezra and the girls yes."  
She laughed a little.  
"Okay what is it?"  
I took a deep breath.  
"Ezra and I are moving to Ravenswood. Together."  
It was dead silent for what felt like forever.  
"You and Ezra? What about his teaching how is he going to explain that?"  
"There's a school over there that already offered him a job. It's middle school and I'm graduating in a week. We're leaving in 2 weeks."  
"How are you going to live?"  
"My photographer here is opening a new studio over there in a month. So I'd just have to survive without two weeks and then she's promoting me. I'll basically be in charge of the store."  
"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes. And I have to get to Ezra's to figure out details."  
"Alright, Australia is great, thanks for asking."  
"Oh yeah, sorry Mom just a lot going on. I'm glad you're happy. I'll talk to you later. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I hung up the phone and heard footsteps. Mike was awake.

I went and opened my door and he was standing there as if about to knock. He looked surprised and angry. I was wondering if he had just heard what went down but by the look of his face, he had.  
"So Ravenswood?" he said.  
"Mike please don't tell Dad yet."  
"Why the hell not? First Mom leaves me here, and now you too?! Dad and I don't exactly get along real well anymore what am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know, Mike. Look you're almost 18, maybe you should get a job here and save up and move wherever you want."  
"So just run away from my problems like you?"  
"I'm sorry, Mike."  
I shut the door and turned to my closet get ready.

When I finally had pulled up to Ezra's, it had been an hour since we talked. I went to his apartment and knocked. He instantly opened, like always. Like he'd been waiting by the door for me. I hugged and kissed him and we sat in our usual spots on the couch. We went over bills, groceries, jobs, school, the house, pictures of it, by the time we got all the details out it had been 2 and a half hours. Ezra noticed me looking a little down.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Well I know it doesn't mean anything but I had this dream where we were fighting at the new apartment but it wasn't the new one it was like.. the lair. And I just felt alone and you were ignoring me."  
"Aria, I'm not going to tell you we're never going to fight here. We are. But we're going to work through it together. You're never going to be alone. I did this for us. I got rid of the lair, for us. I got the new apartment, for us. Everything I'm doing is for us, so I'm not going to just leave you or ignore you."  
I leaned into a cuddle position and just stayed there for a little bit. Then I got up.  
"We need something to take our mind off things. Put in a movie I'll make popcorn."  
We smiled at each other and he picked a movie while I made the popcorn. I had no idea the name of what movie he had picked but it looked cheesy. I brought the popcorn and we ate it. Then I got bored of the movie and fell asleep on him. Luckily I woke up about 10 minutes later without him noticing.  
"Hey babe?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"If you want to go sleep in my bed, you can. Might be more comfortable."  
Crap. He had noticed.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed with everything and-"  
"Shh, shh. It's okay. Just go to sleep. This is almost over and then I'll be over there."  
"Okay."  
I went to his bed and got under the blankets. They smelled like his cologne. I texted my dad and told him I was staying at Hanna's and then closed my eyes. I saw a happier image this time. Ezra and I in our new apartment, cuddling in our bed. Waking up next to him. Falling asleep next to him. Then I felt his arm around me but it wasn't just in my head, he had come to bed with me.  
"I missed you." he said.  
"I missed you, too." I replied.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Us. Our new apartment. Waking up and falling asleep with you."  
"We can even shower together."  
We laughed and he kissed me. I looked into his eyes and realized something. I was so in love with him. I was more happy than I was scared now. I wanted to be with him forever. It was time to tell my dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I woke up before Ezra and left him a note. It said "Going to get coffee. Be back in a few. Love you. xx". I got to The Brew and Jake was there. It was like he was following me. I turned to the guy at the counter.  
"Ehm, one dry soy capp, and a regular capp."  
I went here so often I didn't even had to say most of the words. The guy took my card and handed it back. Now Jake was walking towards me.  
"Hey." he said.  
"Hi."  
The guy handed me my coffees and I gestured that I had to go.  
"Wait, Aria. Look just because we had a fling doesn't mean you have to quit Martial Arts."  
"I missed one session yesterday, Jake."  
"Yeah which is enough for me to know that means you're done. Once you start something you don't stop unless you quit."  
"I quit because I'm moving. With my boyfriend. Whose coffee is burning my hand so if you'll excuse me, I have to go."  
I left and didn't look back at him. I got back to Ezra's and shook off the anger. I opened the door and Ezra was walking around freshly out of the shower without anything on. I did a double take to make sure I was seeing correct.  
"Welcome home, honey." he laughed and kissed me.  
"Okay, I can get used to this."  
Now we were both laughing and I handed him his coffee. He took a sip and put it back down.  
"I have to get some clothes on."  
"So this was just a treat for me?"  
"Yep. Show you what to get used to in Ravenswood."  
I laughed and drank my coffee. I checked my phone and it was almost 10, my dad left at 11 and I needed to tell him. I kissed Ezra goodbye and drove home.

I got out and fastly walked inside. I shut the door and saw my dad standing there with his hands on hips looking very upset. Suddenly I wished I'd just stayed at Ezra's.  
"Moving to Ravenswood? With Ezra Fitz?" he knew.  
"Who told you?"  
"Your mother thought I knew by now."  
"Look I was coming home to tell you."  
"I'm not allowing you to move anywhere with that man, especially Ravenswood."  
"Well I'm sorry Dad but I'm 18, this isn't really your choice anymore."  
"Not my choice? How do you think you're going to get around without my car? How are you going to live?"  
"It's a small town and they have cabs and a bus. I already have a promotion waiting on me there with my photography. I'm not asking for your permission Dad, I'm asking you to support me. You and Mom have always let me make my mistakes, why not now? Because he's involved?"  
"Yes! Why don't you get it Aria?! He is your teacher!"  
"Not for very much longer he won't be! I graduate in a week and he's switching schools. What else do you want us to do?"  
"I just don't get it."  
"We're in love. That's all there is to get. We've been together for 2 years. This is how relationships progress. I'll just stay at Spencer's or Hanna's till I leave, okay?"  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Have your stuff packed and out of here in a week."  
"Fine."  
I went upstairs and packed most of my clothes. I packed as much as I could in a short amount of time and called Spencer and Hanna. Hanna told me it'd be better at her house since she had a guest bedroom and Spencer's guest bedroom was a disaster right now. So I went to Hanna's.

She hugged me at the door and I got my stuff to the guest bedroom. Hanna called Emily and Spencer and asked them to come over. I told her I needed to call Ezra. She walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. I picked up my phone and dialed Ezra's phone number. I was surprised when it actually rang. I figured my dad had shut my phone off.  
"Hey! How did it go?"  
"Not so well.. He kicked me out. I'm at Hanna's."  
"What?! What happened?"  
"He just doesn't understand us. Even when we move away like he wants, he's still mad."  
"No, Aria, he's mad that you're moving away. With me. It'll be okay. Do you want to come stay here?"  
"I'm already at Hanna's."  
"Yeah, but you aren't moving in with Hanna."  
I could feel him smiling across the phone which made me smile.  
"How about tomorrow?" I said.  
"Yes. I'll help you get the rest of your things boxed up, and we'll move. For now though, I believe you have an English test in the morning?"  
"Should I lie and say I'm studying for that and not having a sleepover with the girls?"  
"Right now, no. In class tomorrow, yes."  
"I love you, Ezra."  
"I love you too, Aria. See you tomorrow."  
I hung up and Hanna came back in with the other girls. She looked like she was trying to be happy so I would be happy.  
"So? What are you gonna do?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow I'm going to school, taking my finals, and after school Ezra is going to help me box up the rest of my things and we're going to stay at his place till we leave."  
"What? You just got here!"  
"I know, Han. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. But we're having fun tonight!"  
We went downstairs, ordered pizzas, and watched movies only Hanna really liked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I woke up the next morning before the other girls. It was more that I couldn't sleep the majority of the night. I was both excited and sad. I wanted my dad to like Ezra more than anything and it didn't feel like that was ever possible. I went downstairs and made coffee for all of us, I took mine back upstairs and packed my things up and fixed my hair. It had been an hour and still none of them were up. Spencer was passed out on the couch, Emily on the floor below her, and Hannah in her bedroom. I grabbed my phone and texted Ezra.

**You up?**

**Yeah. You coming over?**

**Be there shortly.**

I grabbed a piece of paper and left a note for Hanna. It said; "Han, went to Ezra's. See you soon." I grabbed my things and went outside to put them in my car. I was surprised my dad hadn't taken it in the middle of the night. Once everything was loaded up, I drove to Ezra's. I just grabbed a small bag of essentials and went upstairs. He opened the door and hugged me. It turned into him holding me for close to 2 minutes. We finally went inside and sat on the couch. I told him again about everything that had happened and he held me before talking.

"We can use my car, Ravenswood is small and your work is a block away but for grocery shopping or visiting here we can use mine. We're going to make this work."

My phone rang right then. It was my dad. My stomach sank and I wasn't really sure why. I was an adult, I could make my own decisions.

"Hello?"

"Hi.. Aria.. I'm sorry. Can you come over so we can talk about this in person?"

"No. I'm not comfortable with that, Dad. You can talk to me now."

"Alright. I just get scared and you know that. Ezra and you... You've been together a long time and I want you to know it's not just because it's Ezra that I'm worried. It's any guy who I see my little girl marrying. I'm not ready to let you go, I never will be. I'm glad that it's with someone like him though. It makes me feel a little safer."

"Okay. Thanks Dad. I forgive you. I'm still moving though."

"Can I come visit?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll help you move. You can keep your car. It's not mine, I bought it for you."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

I hung up the phone and looked at Ezra who looked extremely nervous but was still smiling. A hopeful sort of smile. One that made me smile.

"So what did he say?"

"Everything is fine, back to normal. We can go get my stuff today and keep the car."

"That's great! Lets go now."

"Can I shower first?"

"Sure. Lets go."

He picked me up and carried me to the shower all while we both laughed. I was so happy this was the man I had a future with.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ezra's car always felt warm, comforting. Even when the heater wasn't on. Maybe it was just that it was his car and I was with him, I always felt like I was home with him. We pulled up to the house I had grew up in, and it didn't feel like home. It felt more like a hotel. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. After a few seconds Ezra had grabbed my hand. My dad finally answered and before he said anything his eyes shot straight to Ezra as if he wanted him to leave more than anything. I kept a hold of his hand and walked past my dad and up to my room.

We started packing things up and before I know it almost my entire room was packed. I packed some of my old toys in case we found a shelter or Ezra and I decided on kids. That was a huge discussion that didn't need brought up for a long time. We put all my stuff into the back of Ezra's car and the trunk. When we finished it had been 5 hours. My dad brought us both some water but I didn't drink it. It was sad, I felt safer with the man who had gone by the name of A and nearly killed my best friends and me then my own father. Instead I said goodbye to him and got into Ezra's car. Ezra was close behind.

We stopped at The Brew on the way back. I got my normal dry soy latte and Ezra had a cappuccino. We sat on the couch and I basically collapsed my head onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and held me. I felt like crying when Toby showed up. I wasn't friends with him other than when I saw him hanging around Emily or Spencer but he sat right across from us.

"Caleb left town." He said.

"Yeah, I know. Hanna is a mess." I replied.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Look, Toby, I already told you guys I'm done with this A crap. Aria and I are moving in together."

"Okay. Then I'm done too."

I didn't know what he meant, but I really didn't care. Ezra had just chosen me over being his psycho alter ego.

We got back to Ezra's and I went into the bathroom and changed into pajamas. Ezra came in and wrapped his arms around me before kissing me. He picked me up and carried me to bed.

"Why did you keep your toys from when you were little?"

"Oh.. uh… There could be a shelter or… something."

"Aria, do you want kids?"

Why was he asking me this now?

"Yeah. In the future. Do you?"

"With you. Yes."

"You didn't say in the future…"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Uh… to be married."

"Don't take it as a proposal but if I asked what would you say?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't have to wonder."

I turned over and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Waking up in Ezra's apartment was always this euphoric feeling. I woke up feeling like I was unstoppable every time I woke up there. I had finals in 4 days and I graduated in 7 days. I wasn't nervous, sometimes when Ezra was sleeping or I was drinking coffee I studied. Today was different though, I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made and heard it. I sat up and saw Ezra in the kitchen, in pajama bottoms and shirtless. I still couldn't believe he was with me. He smiled at me.  
"Good morning." he said ever so casually.  
"Good morning! What's all this?" I started to get out of bed but he stopped me.  
"Just.. stay over there. I'll bring it to you."  
He was decorating a plate before carrying over a tray of breakfast food to me. I felt he had forgot how small I was. This could feed all of Rosewood. He brought in two coffees and his own plate and sat by me.  
"So.. how'd you sleep?" he said again, too casual.  
"Fine.. Care to explain why you're up making breakfast for me?"  
"What a boyfriend can't pamper his girlfriend?"  
"On Monday morning when we have to go to school, no."  
"Well, you're going to school. I gave my two weeks notice already. Besides we're celebrating."  
"Celebrating what?"  
"We got the house in Ravenswood."  
"What? That's amazing! But I thought you said it was an apartment."  
"That place was, this is still only a few blocks away from our works and it has 2 bedrooms. You know, just in case we have.. visitors."  
"Visitors.. okay."  
I ate my breakfast and he told me more about the house and showed me pictures. It felt so real. Like we were finally going to be a family. Like I could picture myself being Mrs. Fitz instead of Miss Montgomery. I saw our kids growing up in that house. I saw it all and I felt truly happy. Not scared, not nervous, but happy. After my moment I got up to get ready and kissed Ezra.

He dropped me off at school and kissed me goodbye. I found Spencer in the courtyard, she'd had way too much coffee and not enough sleep. She was deep in her AP Russian History book. I sat by her and sipped some coffee from this morning Ezra had made me.  
"Hey Spenc. What's up?"  
"Cramming for this test. Toby's testosterone has been on overdrive lately and I can barely get anything done with him hanging around me like a lost puppy all the time."  
"Okay, Spenc. Breathe. Just.. how many times have you guys been doing it in say a week?"  
"Honestly, probably 5 or 6."  
"Holy crap!"  
We both broke out on laughter. It was nice thinking of Toby as a teenage boy that craved sex with my best friend instead of Toby, my boyfriends psycho little bitch. Right as Spencer finally got back into her book my phone buzzed. I was checking it when Toby came up and kissed Spencer almost too passionately. Then he sat by us.  
"Hey Aria." he said. I could tell he was wondering if I was pissed at him or not.  
"Hey, Toby. How are you?"  
"Great."  
"Sorry to bring you into girl drama, Toby but I gotta tell Spencer something. My dad has been acting insane."  
"What do you mean by insane?" she was curious now.  
"Okay well I told him about Ezra and I moving to Ravenswood and he kicked me out which you know, but then we showed up to get my stuff and he was all apologetic and now he just texted me asking if we could grab coffee before I leave, just the two of us. Do I go? I mean what if he kidnaps me?"  
"Well once you leave you aren't gonna see him for a while."  
I nodded. She was always right it seemed.  
"When do you leave?" Toby asked.  
"2 Saturdays from now."  
It was weird, I wondered if Toby and I might actually be friends or if he was just being nice because Spencer was around. In the middle of the thought, the bell rang.

I walked into the English class. There was a new teacher named Willow. She preferred students call her by her first name. At least a cool teacher was taking over. That made me feel much better.  
"Hello class. I'll be your new teacher, Willow. I prefer using my first name. As you may or may not know, Mr. Fitz is moving to a new school."  
"Yeah, some of us would know. Right Aria?" Noel interrupted.  
"Noel. I will not tolerate that. Are you alright, Aria?" Willow was stern.  
"Yes. I'm fine, Willow. Thank you." I said.  
I focused on the finals the rest of class, ignoring Noel and his crews comments and jokes. There were a few minutes left of class when Willow spoke again.  
"So lets play a quick game of going around the room saying something interesting about ourselves." she said.  
"I bet Aria has something really interesting to tell us about her boyfriend." Noel said again. I had enough.  
"You know what's really interesting Noel? How you make all these jokes and bully people about their love lives yet you're still single and that's how you'll end up. Sad and alone." I felt like a jerk afterwards. Half the close was making "ooh" and "damn" noises and the other half was silent and wide eyed. Noel was shocked and hurt until he saw everyone looking at him. Once he noticed he just made a half smirk and said whatever. Willow didn't do anything.  
"So. Something interesting about me. I really like making my own clothes." I said.  
"Uh, I once used a crayon to try and color my hair when I was little." Hanna jumped in. Thank God for that girl.  
Then everyone else joined in. The bell finally rang after what seemed like forever. Emily ran up to me in the hall. She and Hanna asked tons of questions about what had happened, even though Hanna was in the class. I didn't answer, instead I grabbed the salad I'd brought from my locker and went to lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Getting back to Ezra's apartment felt amazing. I threw my bag down and went to the laptop to start writing my final essay for History. I was so happy it was an essay and not a test. I was great at essays, tests not so much. The screen was bright, or maybe Ezra's apartment was just dark. Either way, I was pleasantly surprised that his background had changed to a picture of us at a baseball game. I opened Microsoft Word and started writing, about half way through I felt extremely sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I had no idea what had just happened. I hadn't felt sick all day except after I told Noel off. I flushed the puke and went to the kitchen to get some tea. I was back at the laptop when I started to realize something very bad. I hadn't had my time of the month yet, and it was very possible Ezra didn't pull out on time. I should know better than to trust him with timing. I thought of how I was going to get a pregnancy test without it spreading through the entire town. Then it hit me. Ezra obviously had disguises from being A and he had showed me his little prop station. I went in there and put on a red wig, then a black hoodie and sunglasses. I left him a note saying I needed to grab some things from the store.

I got to the store down at the corner and grabbed a cart. I grabbed the test and put it in there. Then I thought I better grab a few other things in case Ezra was home. I didn't want him knowing yet. I grabbed a box of tea and eyeliner. The woman that was checking me out I recognized from school but had graduated 2 years ago. Still, I wasn't taking any chances. As I was walking home I realized I hadn't responded to my dads text. I thought about what Spencer said, how I wouldn't see him for a while. I also realized I didn't want to see him for a while. I finally texted back: Can't. Way too busy. Sorry. Maybe you can visit sometime.

I got back to Ezra's and saw his car. I stuffed the wig and glasses into the bag. I went upstairs and he was sitting on the couch watching some History show. He got up and kissed me. I really didn't want him to look in the bag and I felt like I was going to be sick again. I started to go to the bathroom when he stopped me.  
"Hey, why are you taking that bag to the bathroom?" he asked.  
"I.. I got this new eyeliner I wanna try out. Be back soon."  
I quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door, barely making it to the toilet to throw up again. I grabbed the stick and read the instructions. Pee on it. Easy enough. I did as it said and while waiting I started to think. Would it really be that bad to have a kid with Ezra? He'd be a good dad. I always thought we'd be together forever and now it seemed that was happening. I decided I was happy if it were a yes or no. My phone timer went off, and I saw the result.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Positive. It was a positive test. I was pregnant. I was surprised how happy I felt about this. Now I had to find a way to tell Ezra, my friends, and my dad. Ezra deserved to know first though. I hid the test until I was ready to tell him in the bottom of the trash can. I hid the box behind the soap bars under the sink. I tried the eyeliner quickly and didn't like it that much, but I didn't really care. It was a distraction. I had to get the wig and sunglasses back. I flushed the toilet and opened the door. Ezra was standing there about to knock.  
"I heard what sounded like you puking.." he said.  
"Yeah, that's why I got some tea. My stomach is upset." I said, truthfully.  
"Something you ate?"  
"Probably."  
I set the bag down on the counter and added the tea to my collection. Ezra always teased I had every flavor.  
"Why is one of my wigs in here? And.. sunglasses? And you're wearing that hoodie.. You know what that hoodie is, right?"  
"Yes, of course I know. I just thought it might be fun to dress up. I was bored."  
I put the A gear back and went to the laptop. I opened the History essay and finished the last two paragraphs and sent it off. Ezra was already suspicious. He went towards the bathroom and I felt my stomach drop. What if he found the tests? Then I realized it'd be weird if he were digging through the trash. I got up and put on a movie, then made some popcorn. He came out and sat by me. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie.  
"Aria is there something we need to talk about? You're acting strange tonight."  
"I'm not sure.. I think so."  
"What is it?"  
I felt tears coming on. I hadn't even considered what would happen if he didn't want the kid.  
"It's nothing for sure.. but I took a test and I think I'm pregnant.."  
He was quiet and his face went shocked but then I saw a tiny smile form which gradually grew bigger.  
"Well, lets schedule appointments and.. we're gonna be a family!"  
He was squeezing me and kissing me now.  
"Wait, you wanted this to happen?"  
"Of course. I wasn't really trying but I'm happy. This is what we wanted, right?"  
"Yeah.. yeah I guess it is."

The next day we started scheduling appointments and I finished my last finals test in math. Then I left early, telling Emily I was going to a doctors appointment because my stomach was upset. Not a lie, but not really the truth either. Ezra was waiting for me. He'd been so happy since last night. I had no idea he wanted this so much but it made me want it too. I was excited. We got the doctor and filled out the usual forms. After a few minutes of him pep talking me the doctor called me back. Ezra decided to come with. The doctor had me do a number of tests and finally did an ultrasound where he confirmed I was in fact pregnant. I looked to Ezra who was watching the ultrasound while tears were forming in his eyes, a smile never leaving him. I had to tell my friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

We got back from the doctor. We had started packing Ezra's apartment already. Ezra was acting like I couldn't do anything on my own. Constantly asking if I needed anything or if I was hungry or thirsty. It was sweet, I liked it. However, not sure it was necessary every 10 minutes. I went to make a coffee when Ezra ran up to stop me.  
"Coffee with a baby? Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.  
"Ezra. I love you, but you gotta stop with this stuff. I get that its our baby, but a cup of coffee isn't going to hurt it." I said.  
He looked at the cup and back at me, finally giving in and handing me the cup. He then went to sat down.

I made the coffee and went to sit with him. He seemed so distracted he could barely even focus on the tv. I grabbed the remote off of his lap and paused the show he was watching.  
"Okay, what's up?" I asked him.  
"Nothing. I just.. I want this baby to be perfect. I want to know you feel the same way." he said.  
"I don't. He or she is not going to be perfect, and we are not going to put that pressure on them to be perfect."  
"You're right. We just need to make sure it's in great health. That reminds me, are you wanting a boy or girl?"  
"Either one would make me happy. I'd like it to be a boy though. What about you?"  
"I want a boy too. I remember how well I got along with Mason. I want it to be like that."  
"I'm gonna go to Hanna's tonight. We'll finish packing tomorrow?"  
"Yes. It's a Thursday? I think we should leave Sunday. The house is all ready for us and there's no need to wait. You finished finals."  
"You're right. I can have my diploma mailed to the new address. Let's leave Sunday."  
He kissed me and I grabbed my things to go to Hanna's.

I called Hanna from my car and told her to get all the girls at her house. I drove to her house which seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was because I was afraid of leaving. It was hard going to be so hard leaving my best friends. I pulled into her driveway. All the lights in her house were on and Spencer's car was already here. I assumed she stopped to pick up Emily. I got out and shut the door. I took a deep breath and held my stomach. I was ready to tell them. I felt it. I got to the door and rang once. My 3 best friends were standing there with huge smiles. They all stepped out and group hugged me. I wasn't entirely sure why though. They finally pulled back.  
"We've missed you so much lately." Spencer said.  
"Yeah, you're always missing lately!" Hanna added.  
They waited for my response.  
"I'm moving guys. I have a lot of stuff to do. And.." I started but then realized I had no idea where to start.  
"And what?" Emily said.  
"Can we talk about it inside?" I said.  
We went to Hanna's kitchen where they had more coffee ready. I requested mine be decaf which made them all stop and freeze while watching me. I was a caffeine freak but Ezra was right, I needed to be in great health for the baby. Unfortunately, now all my friends knew something was up. Hanna finally unfroze and handed me a decaf.  
"Alright. We're inside. Now tell us." Spencer said.  
"Okay.. Um.. I really don't know where to start. So I know you guys probably already know some of what I'm about to say but I'm gonna say all of it anyways to make it less confusing. So, my dad doesn't like Ezra. I'm currently living with Ezra because he basically kicked me out but now he feels like a jerk for it. Ezra and I are moving, but we aren't waiting. We're moving Sunday. This Sunday. Ezra and I have been active together and you guys know that and um.. We went to the doctor and I'm.. I'm pregnant. With Ezra's baby."  
You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. None of them said anything for a while. Spencer looked shocked and confused. Hanna looked like she'd just heard national breaking news about the royal baby. Emily looked almost a little angry but also shocked. Finally, Emily stepped in.  
"So.. you're having a baby.. with A.." she said.  
"Guys... He hasn't been A for weeks. He's not just A to me. He's Ezra. That guy who wrote a poem for me. That guy who was my forbidden love. That guy I fell in love with over a cheeseburger and make out session in a bathroom."  
"Wow, how romantic." Spencer said sarcastically.  
"Okay guys come on. If Aria loves him, she loves him." Hanna was being my savior right now.  
"It's not going to be that bad. You guys can come visit anytime you want." I added.  
"Actually... You've missed a lot." Spencer said.  
"Like?" I was curious and a little worried now.  
"Well.. I got an acceptance letter to the college in Ravenswood. Hanna is moving there to be with Caleb. Emily and Paige are going to go the college there too for swimming. We just couldn't leave our best friend. Especially there." Spencer smiled at the end of that. Now all of us were smiling and hugging.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

We woke up at Hanna's. Hanna was as usual on the phone with Caleb. Spencer and Emily were crowded around her laptop. I grabbed the blanket I'd slept on and wrapped it around my shoulders. Then I walked by the laptop. They were looking at the Ravenswood college. They seemed really excited. It made me smile. Who knew my friends cared so much about me. I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. Ashley came downstairs and I handed her a cup. She smiled and took it. Then I noticed her staring at my stomach. Then it hit me. Hannah had already told her.  
"Hannah told you?" I asked.  
"Yeah... Listen if you need anything we're here for you."  
"Thanks, Ms. Marin. I think Ezra and I got it though."  
"Can you hand me the sugar?"  
Just like that. The conversation had gone from me having a baby to Ashley needing her coffee sweeter. Emily and Spencer walked in still talking about college. Hannah walked in and grabbed the coffee pot. Once they all realized Ashley was still sitting there they got quiet. Hannah looked like a puppy who had just been caught eating a shoe. Ashley noticed the tension and got up to put her coffee in a to go cup. She hugged us goodbye and then left for work.  
"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Spencer asked.  
"Actually, I was going to meet up with my dad. My moms also in town from Australia today so I was going to meet up with both of them." I said.  
"But it's Friday. You leave Sunday."  
"And I'll see you guys there, Spencer."  
They all nodded in realization. I grabbed my coffee and bag and went to my car. I texted my dad and mom to meet me at The Brew. I also texted Ezra the same thing. Then I took a breath and drove.

I got to The Brew and saw my parents already waiting for me. However Ezra wasn't. I was not ready for their reaction to the bombshell I was about to drop on them. I walked to the table and both of them got up and hugged me with smiles. Then I sat down across from them. They looked way too happy. My mom had even got a little bit of a tan.  
"How long have you guys been here?" I asked.  
"Not long. 10 minutes maybe." my mom responded.  
"Ezra should be here any minute. How's Australia?"  
"It's great. My health has drastically improved. I go jogging on the beach every other day and eat a lot of fish and veggies."  
"That's awesome. How's Meredith, dad?"  
"She's fine. How's Ezra?" he seemed almost offended.  
"He's good."  
There was an awkward silence. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt awful already, and I wasn't sure if it was from what I was about to say or what was inside me.  
"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." I started  
"Okay." they both said.  
"Ezra and I are leaving Sunday. And.. I'm pregnant. With Ezra's child."  
Both of their faces were a mixture of shocked and blank. After a minute my mom finally said something.  
"Um.. Is this.. baby.. something you want?"  
"Yes. We're happy about it. We want a family. I just wish it was while we were married."  
"Um.. hello." I heard Ezra say behind me.  
He took a seat next to me and shook my moms hand, then he reached to shake my dads but my dad didn't respond. Instead he sat there looking at Ezra as if he were the devil.  
"Hello, Ezra. Aria was just telling us that you two are expecting. And that you're moving Sunday." my mom said.  
"Yeah... We're really happy." he said.  
"Well. If you're both happy we are too. Right Byron?" my mom said.  
"...Right..." he said.  
"Actually Ella, would you mind going to the coffee bar with me real quick?" Ezra said.  
"Uh, sure." she said.  
They got up and walked to the coffee bar. I figured they did this so my dad could talk to me.  
"Look, dad, I know you must be so angry.. but I love Ezra. This must have happened for a reason so-"  
"Aria. I'm not angry. I'm happy for you. It's just that you're my little girl so it's hard for me. Truth be told, I'm glad it was him and not some high school kid."  
"Thanks, dad."  
They both walked back with two new coffees. They both looked at me with smiles. I saw my mom text my dad something and now he was smiling too. Suddenly I felt as if they were all talking about me. Ezra looked over at me and grabbed my hand. I grabbed his back and smiled.  
"I love you." he said.  
"I love you too."  
"Good."  
He stood up. I was suddenly very confused. Then he started yelling for everyone to be quiet because he needed their attention. I suddenly felt anxiety. What was he doing?  
"Okay. Hello. I'm Ezra Fitz. This is my girlfriend, Aria Montgomery. We've been together for almost 3 years now. We've had our ups and downs, but through it all I've learned she's the best thing to happen to me. She's always stuck by me, even when I didn't deserve it. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I can't imagine my life without her. So, Aria..." he grabbed my hand so I was standing up now. Then he got down on one knee. My eyes got really huge really fast and I felt speechless. Was this really happening? "Will you marry me?"  
I felt like I couldn't speak for a few seconds and felt tears coming to my eyes. Finally I was able to get out the word "yes." and he picked me up to kiss me. The entire restaurant was cheering and clapping now. I'd never seen him smile so big. Everything felt perfect now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It was Sunday. I had packed hundreds of boxes, went through 5 tape guns, and 2 sharpies. Everything was being packed by two movers Ezra had hired into a U-Haul he rented. He sent me on a coffee run and handed me $20. I was confused but he said to bring the movers something back. It was a cold day, somewhere near 50 degrees. I had all 4 coffees in a little carrying station and a blondie for me and Ezra to split. I was walking out when I nearly ran into the last person I wanted to see. Mona. We'd never really been friends, and I grew to dislike her even more after she was A. Still she had her annoying phony squeaky voice ready to say hi.  
"Hey Aria!" she squeaked.  
"Hey Mona. Look I'm in a bit of a hurry so could you please get out of my way?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I really don't know why that's any of your business."  
"Wow, okay. Sorry I was just curious."  
"I know Hanna forgave you, but I didn't. And I have every right to beat you right now so unless you want your eyes to naturally be that purple, I suggest you move."  
Finally she scooted out of the way.

I continued walking home. Once I got there, I handed all the coffees out and sat by Ezra on the sidewalk. He looked like something was bothering him.  
"Hey. You okay?" I asked.  
"Mona.. She recorded your conversation and sent it to me. Aria you can't be threatening people like that."  
"Are you kidding? She nearly killed my best friends and me."  
"So did I! But you forgave me. I think it'd do you some good to forgive her too."  
I grabbed the coffee and went upstairs. I was so angry at him. How could he expect that of me? I felt sick.

I ran to the bathroom and puked. I really hated morning sickness. I was hardly even showing yet. The doctor had told me to expect it about 6 months from now. Something felt wrong. I flushed the toilet and went downstairs. I got into my car. Ezra ran in front of it and asked where I was going. All I said was the doctor and drove off.

I got to the doctor and signed in. I was in luck, he didn't have any patients today. This wasn't the same doctor I'd seen before. He squirted some gel onto my stomach and ran the wand over it. He looked carefully over the images. Everything looked fine by his facial expression.  
"Well Aria, everything looks good. Would you like to know the gender?"  
"Yeah. Sure."  
"It's a boy."  
"You're sure?"  
"Positive."  
My smile was suddenly huge. I had to find a way to tell Ezra. I was over being mad at him by now. This was what we wanted, a son. I thanked the doctor and got ready to leave.

I stopped at the fabric store on the way home. I grabbed some baby blue ribbon and bought it. I ran into the bathroom and made it into a quick hairstyle. I was so excited. My phone buzzed. It was Ezra. He was apologizing. Now I felt bad. I walked back to my car and opened my contacts. I found Mona's number and clicked call. Ezra was right, it was time to make peace with my past. After two rings she picked up.  
"Hello?" she said. Her voice still annoyed me.  
"Hey, Mona. I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have overreacted. And also... I forgive you for what you did. That isn't forgiveness from all of us, just me. I don't want to speak for the other girls."  
"Thank you Aria. I'm sorry about what I did too. I'm paying for it now."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My parents are sending me to a college that's a combined school with a mental hospital somewhere in Maine."  
"Oh, wow. I'm sorry to hear that. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Alright, see ya!"  
I hung up and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. I put my seat belt on and looked in the mirror, noticing the ribbon again. I couldn't contain my smile. I drove back home, to him.

I got home and he was sitting on the sidewalk, looking apologetic. His eyes shot up at me when he heard my car. I made sure to park so I wasn't blocking the movers. I finally got out. He ran up to me and hugged me.  
"I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to ask you to forgive her." He started.  
"Ezra, stop. I called Mona, I forgave her. I'm sorry I freaked out on you."  
"Then why were you at the doctor? And where did you get that ribbon?"  
"Let's go upstairs. That blondie is still calling my name."  
We sat on the floor, everything else was gone. I just wanted some privacy with him. He brought the blondie over and split it in half, giving me one of the halves.  
"Now tell me." he looked nervous  
"Well.. The baby is fine. Morning sickness is normal... and.."  
"And?"  
"I know the gender."  
"What is it?! Girl? Boy?"  
"Ezra... Look at the ribbon."  
"Oh... Oh my God. It's a boy?!"  
"Yes!"  
Now he was hugging me so hard I could hardly breathe. He kissed me several times. His eyes were watery like he was going to cry and I could see all his teeth by how big his smile was. There was a knock on the wall, we both looked up. It was one of the movers.  
"Uh... sorry to interrupt. The stuff is all ready to go."  
"Thanks." Ezra said. He got up and paid them both. Then he looked at me. "Ready?"  
"Ready."  
We walked out of the apartment, took one last look, and closed the door.

We got to his car, which had the U-Haul hooked to the back. We put our seat belts on, and he kissed my hand. He turned the car on, and we drove to Ravenswood.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**6 months later**

I loved this house from the second I saw it. It had an older look and the owners let us do whatever we wanted. I had painted the house a beige color. My stomach was huge. It was close to Christmas so we were decorating. Spencer and Hanna had already moved up here and loved it. Emily and Paige were finishing up some swimming competitions. Toby had even moved with Spencer. They lived right up the street next to a tennis court. Toby was studying business and being a mechanic part time. Spencer was in college studying forensics which was a shock to everyone. Hanna lived with Caleb, there was some friend of Caleb's named Miranda and her uncle had a guest house where they lived. I guess Miranda died but the uncle still allows them to stay there until they find jobs. Sometimes Caleb helps Toby with his mechanic stuff but barely makes any money from it. Ezra is the dean of Ravenswood Community College. I am the proud co-owner of a photography studio downtown, and I'm studying business online.

My parents are on their way right now to spend the holidays with Ezra and I. We're having a wedding in January so I'll have the baby by then. We're expecting him any day. We had decided on a name. Lucian. That way he could go by Luke or Lucian. I was drinking apple cider by the fireplace when Ezra came and sat by me. He kissed my cheek and rubbed my back. I was having a lot of stomach pain today. Then we heard a car. We got up and saw it was my parents. I opened the door and they both basically lunged towards me to hug me. Ezra helped my dad get the bags while my mom and I sat on our sofa. She wrapped me in a blanket and started talking to Lucian still in my stomach. Ezra was carrying a bag in and saw her doing this and looked very confused. Still he showed my dad where to put the bags and then we gave them a house tour.

We were showing them where they'd be staying when I felt Lucian kick, hard. Then I felt it again. Then I felt something dripping. I looked down to see water.  
"Oh my God, my water broke."  
Ezra grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs and got me into his car as fast as he could. My parents quickly got into the back and we drove to the hospital. We got there and he told me to go back and he'd call my friends and meet me back there. I did as he said. I was getting strapped into the bed when they started asking questions my mom was answering. They gave me some medication so I wouldn't feel it as bad. The doctor told me what was going to happen.  
"Okay so how long do I have to be in labor?"  
"Aria you should have been here days ago, the baby is coming now."  
Now I was scared. I needed Ezra. He walked in and grabbed my hand. I was so scared.  
"You're going to be okay babe." he said to me.  
"Don't go. Please."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here."  
Then the doctor looked to my parents.  
"I'm afraid that means you two will have to wait outside." he said to them.  
"It's alright guys." I said to them.  
They walked outside and watched from the window. I saw Spencer running down the hall with half of her hair curled and half her makeup done. I couldn't help but laugh. Then I saw Hanna who couldn't decide if she was happy or nervous. Then I saw Caleb and Toby, both happy for me and looking at their girlfriends as if they were jealous. I was happy. I looked at Ezra, he was crying. Then I felt Lucian. It was time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**:

Lucian was born 7 pounds, 8 ounces. They were washing him off before bringing him back to me. Ezra was so happy. My friends and family were allowed in. They were all so happy. Then Emily and Paige came sprinting down the hall. Emily almost fell running into my room. We all laughed.  
"Excuse me." the doctor said.  
He handed Lucian to me in his baby blanket. I held him and Ezra kissed him. My mom snapped pictures. Ezra picked him up and everyone gathered him, all introducing themselves to him. All my friends introduced themselves as his uncle or aunt. My mom told me she was proud of me. So did my dad. Ezra told me he loved me.

1 month later

Ezra and I were happy at home. We were exhausted, we barely got any sleep. But today was the big day. I was getting married. My mom was keeping our baby near her. All my friends were my bridesmaids. Ezra's cousin was our flower girl, and Caleb and Toby were 2 of his best men. My dress was huge, and had a mermaid style. It was strapless. My friends and mother were all in my dressing room. We were all talking about the wedding and doing my makeup when there was a knock on the door.  
"Ezra if that's you I'm gonna kick your ass." Spencer shouted out.  
The person just knocked again. My mom went to answer it. All that I heard was an oh my god and that was enough for me to run to the door. I didn't believe what I saw. Right in front of me was Alison. She was in a bridesmaid dress.  
"Any more room?" she asked.  
"Yeah... Yeah of course. Are you sure?"  
"I was afraid of Ezra. Now you're marrying me and he can't hurt me."  
"Ali, look, this is my big day. Please don't start anything with him."  
"I'm not going to. Please, Aria. I'm alone. I don't get to do things like this ever. My family disowned me after they found out what happened, you guys don't want anything to do with me... Please."  
"Fine. You can be in the audience, but take off that dress, you're not one of my bridesmaids. I'm sorry, Alison."  
"Alright. I understand."  
She changed into normal wedding attire and went downstairs. The girls just went back to doing my makeup.  
"Aria, it's okay. We would have done the same thing." Hanna said.  
They finished my makeup and hair and I heard my cue to get downstairs. I smiled. I wasn't going to let anything ruin today.

I got downstairs and heard the song. They opened the doors and I saw Ezra, he was smiling and crying again. It made me cry and smile. My dad walked me down the aisle. When we got to end he told me he loved me and was happy for me. I walked up next to Ezra. He lifted my veil.  
"I want to see your face, so I can remember this forever."  
The entire audience started making aww sounds. The pastor started talking, saying the usual stuff.  
"Do you, Ezra Fitz, take Aria Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." he said.  
"Do you, Aria Montgomery, take Ezra Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." I said.  
We then exchanged rings and said our vows. Then the pastor said something I was worried about.  
"Does anyone here know any reason why these two shouldn't be married?"  
I looked at Ali. She just looked down. My friends were smiling. Nobody said anything.  
"Then by the power vested in me by the City of Rosewood, the State of Pennsylvania, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Ezra, you may kiss your bride."  
He picked me up and kissed me, swinging me around. Everyone clapped and cheered and laughed. We went outside. I saw a limo with Just Married across the back. Ezra picked me up and carried me to it. We got into the back and rode to our house. We were leaving for our honeymoon tonight. It was going to be in Denmark. We were taking a cruise there.

So that's how it happened. That's how I fell in love with Ezra, my former teacher and current husband. Lucian is now 2 and we couldn''t be happier. We beat the odds. We beat fate. Maybe it was fate that brought us together though. I love him and can't wait to grow old with him. Anyways, thanks for reading my life story. Maybe I'll even tell people about this story someday. Maybe I'll let Ezra read it. Maybe. But don't forget, fate could be anywhere, even in a bar. Even over a cheeseburger. Even in a public restroom.

**The End**.


End file.
